The present invention relates to storage devices for hoses and the like and, more particularly, to storage devices that are adapted to conceal a hose or similar piece of equipment until such time as it is desirable to use the hose or other equipment.
Garden hoses or other flexible, elongated material which are stored within a container, hanging off of a supporting structure such as a wall on a building, or laying loosely on the ground present many problems. For example, one problem concerns the lack of ease associated with removing a hose from and replacing the hose into a storage device. Another problem concerns the somewhat unsightly appearance associated with certain visible hose storage devices, a loose hose sprawled about the ground, or even a coiled hose placed near a spigot. Another problem is that an exposed hose is subject to damage from pedestrian and vehicular traffic, sharp objects, being chewed up by an animal such as a dog, or other external influences. Another problem relates to safety concerns. An uncoiled hose may get caught underfoot causing a person walking thereover to trip and fall, possibly leading to injury of the person. Moreover, a person could walk or run into a spike or arm extending from a wall from which a coiled hose may be hung, also leading to injury of the person. These are just a few problems generally known in the art. There are other problems.
The present invention addresses the above-mentioned problems and other problems by providing a new and improved hose storage device. A hose is positioned within an open area of the hose storage device. The hose remains in the hose storage device except when it is desirable to use the hose. The hose storage device may be positioned below the surface of the ground, or the hose concealing device may be configured to be an aesthetically pleasing container which is then positionable on the ground. The hose is easily accessible for use, yet concealed in a safe place when it is not intended for use.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a hose storage or concealing device which is of a simple construction, which is reliable and efficient in operation, which is also easy to manipulate or use, which is capable of concealing a hose from view when the hose is inactive, and which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and install.